Quémese después de leerse
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. Porque somos humanos y si hay una cosa que hacemos bien es convertirnos en tragedias. *BL* . *Advertencias dentro* Para Misari.


**Renuncia:** todo de la perra de Mashima.

 **n.a:** para Misadere, que adora mis kids!fics y la forma en que retrato la infancia en general (no sé por qué lol). Sos lo máximo y perdón por regalarte una cosa tan fea :(

 **n.a2:** la trilogía TFC -the foxhole court- más mis issues™ personales dieron origen a esto (EL FINAL ES UN GUIÑO ABISMAL A LOS LIBROS PORQUE SOY DÉBIL BYE). Se supone que es un Natingue pero salió muy Sting-centric, igual si entrecierran los ojos verán a Natsu y Rogue revoloteando por ahí ¿? Uhhhh, qué más, ¿recomiendo discreción? Trata algunos temas... fuertes, yeh... odio los finales abiertos pero escribí uno de todas formas, fight me

 **Advertencias:** incesto, CSA  & domestic abuse, trauma, underage / contenido sexual, mental health issues ( **nada esta romantizado** **i dont approve that shit irl** , es más un vent!fic que otra cosa). Si cualquiera de estas cosas te triggerean por favor abstente de leer

* * *

I—

 **S** u nombre es Sting Eucliffe y le gustan las películas pero no las niñas.

Mamá tiene la culpa de eso, en parte. Anuncia más o menos cuatro veces por semana, con voz gutural y amplificada, como si hablase por medio de un megáfono y fuese la dueña de un circo a punto de presentar el espectáculo más popular:

(querido, te has portado muy mal, _necesito_ darte un castigo).

Pero por qué, por qué, por–

Y agarra su cinturón preferido, ese que está hecho de cuero, balanceándolo de un lado a otro, para demostrar su punto. Sting la mira siempre en silencio, sin protestar, y mientras el cinturón golpea la carne expuesta de sus brazos, piensa absurdamente que aquello más que ser un cinturón parece una serpiente. —Una serpiente que le encaja los dientecitos de aguja y le inyecta su veneno y anhela comérselo de un bocado—.

Es que eres tan mal muchacho... es todo tu culpa... mami te ama a pesar de todo y detesta la idea de tener que lastimarte ¿ok?

Cuando termina el castigo, los brazos de Sting están rojos como si hubiesen sido expuestos al fuego (una quemadura hubiese dolido menos, quizás, no sabe cómo precisarlo) y tiene algunos pedazos de piel sueltos o con hilos de sangre. Mamá muestra una expresión afligida y le ordena que se disculpe —por lo que sea que haya hecho en esa ocasión— o de lo contrario no le permitirá más tarde ver los dibujos animados. Diario pasan su caricatura favorita (Batman) pero él simplemente _no puede perdérsela_. Así que Sting pide perdón y jura que no volverá a pasar (ambos saben que miente).

Pero por qué, por qué, por–

Entonces ella lo abraza con una fuerza tal que Sting cree que va a romperle las costillas, y le da permiso para marcharse.

Lo primero que Sting hace al volver corriendo a su habitación es cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Después, y respirando de manera irregular, saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios escondido debajo de su cama. Aplica alcohol y pomada y sisea ante el dolor (el fantasma del dolor, o lo que queda de éste). Finalmente se pone un par de vendas alrededor de las heridas y espera que no vayan a infectársele. Lo que menos desea es que empiece a pudrirse su piel desde adentro.

En la escuela, intenta ignorar el hecho de que todos sus compañeros de salón no dejen de comentar, más en broma que en serio, que siempre trae vendados los brazos y que si sigue así los adultos van a empezar a creer que se autolesiona o algo por el estilo.

— Ya sabes Sting, _esa cosa_ que hacen los que les falta un tornillo en la cabeza.

Estoy seguro que a mamá le falta más de un tornillo y a pesar de eso ella nunca se ha autolesionado, piensa Sting. Pero prefiere callárselo para sí mismo.

En vez de eso, sonríe con todos los dientes —Sting siempre anda sonriendo, o metiéndose en peleas absurdas con chicos cinco años mayores que él—.

— So idiota, nunca aprendes la lección.

Resulta que es un sol que se incendia.

— Quién sabe muchachos —dice con aire misterioso—. Tal vez sí me hago daño, por diversión. Tal vez mis brazos tienen tantos cortes que en realidad son un mapa hacia un tesoro.

Una niña rubia llamada Lucy (a quien los extraños confunden con su prima a menudo incluso si no comparten nada en común excepto el color del cabello y _disculpa_ ¿Lucy y yo parientes?) pone una mueca de no creérselo.

Bien, bien.

— No hablas en serio —reprocha, pero hay duda en su voz. Sting la ve con indiferencia y aunque debe admitir que es bonita (la mayoría de las niñas en la primaria lo son) sigue sin gustarle ni un poco. En realidad, observarla (oírla, estar cerca de ella) le provoca ganas de vomitar y un nudo en el estómago. Más con ella que con las demás.

(es su pelo dorado y su tendencia a llorar por cualquier cosa, le recuerda demasiado a Mamá).

Por supuesto, Lucy no tiene la culpa de nada.

Igual Sting consigue que Lucy lo deje en paz, sin molestarse en responder con palabras, al enseñarle el dedo medio. Ella suelta un chillido de espanto, y ofendida lo ignora el resto de la clase, no sin antes preguntar:

II—

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, por Dios?

Una pausa.

 _¿Con honestidad? Que suelo fantasear muy a menudo con la idea de asesinar a mi madre, o subirme al último piso de un edificio y saltar, pero soy muy cobarde para llevarlo a cabo_.

—... Ninguno.

III—

Su nombre es Sting Eucliffe y le gustan las películas pero no las niñas.

Mamá vive con él en una casa semi decente en un barrio que no es tan malo y con vecinos agradables (es decir, descontando a su propia familia).

Papá se fue cuando Sting tenía cinco años y sin dar ninguna explicación y jamás volvieron a saber de él después de que salió por la puerta. Tal vez está muerto, ojalá esté muerto. Aparentemente no estaba listo para un compromiso tan grande como el matrimonio —Papá y Mamá nunca se casaron, ni siquiera luego de tener a Sting, discutían a menudo por ello a pesar de sus infructuosos intentos de aparentar que todo estaba en orden—. De cualquier forma, no es que le interese el motivo de su abandono.

Papá no existe, nunca existió en lo que concierne a Sting.

Pero a veces.

 _A veces_ hay una sombra de él, que se arrastra por las paredes cuando empieza a ser de noche. A veces hay una sombra de él, que se refleja en los ojos nerviosos de su madre cuando lo mira y susurra muy quedito, como conejo asustado: Eres la viva imagen de tu padre ¿sabías? A veces hay una sombra de él, que lo sigue con cada paso que da, y es una de las razones por la que Mamá le da cachetadas o puntapiés o le pega con el cinturón-serpiente (tan, tan parecidos) y Sting a su vez _debe_ pelear con otra gente para disimular las heridas, aunque sea un poco. A veces hay una sombra de él, que no se va, que persiste, que _se burla_ de Sting, mientras Mamá le dice que se acerque con tono acaramelado —igual que una bruja tentando a un niño con su casa de dulces— y él renuente la obedece sabiendo qué viene a continuación pero sin ninguna forma de detenerlo. A veces hay una sombra de él, cuando Mamá lo besa en la boca de manera lenta y lo toca de una forma en que una madre nunca debería tocar a su hijo (¿pero esto te agrada no es así? Tus pantalones parecen estar un poco apretados cariño). A veces hay una sombra de él, espiándolos desde un rincón de la alcoba y oyendo los sonidos obscenos que salen de los labios de Mamá; y Sting la insulta, a la sombra, a su madre.

A veces.

(Sting desea estar muerto).

IV—

— Imagina que puedes conocer a un superhéroe en la vida real, ¡tu preferido! Superman, Batman, el Capitán América, cualquiera... Eso sería grandioso de por sí ¿no? Pero eso no es todo. Te va a conceder un favor, y salvar la vida de quien tú quieras, no importa si es un criminal muy buscado o alguien con una enfermedad terminal e incurable. ¿A quién salvarías?

— A mí mismo —contesta Sting, sin pestañear.

La expresión de emoción del pobre iluso que intentó hacerle plática en la hora del receso flaquea y termina de desvanecerse por completo.

V—

Se llama Sting Eucliffe y le gustan las películas pero no las niñas.

Le gusta un niño de su clase.

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Es ruidoso y alegre e impulsivo y tiene una sonrisa preciosa–

(más sincera que cualquiera que Sting haya dado en sus míseros once años de vida).

Claro está, es popular, e incluso los chicos de grados superiores que claman odiarlo le cogen una especie de cariño mezclado con rivalidad incomprensible. Natsu tiene muchos amigos en el salón, dos padres que lo adoran y un promedio de calificación de 7.5 en la boleta. Pelo de goma de mascar (no se trata de un insulto, cavila Sting, sólo es la verdad), muy rosado y con un campo de fuerza invisible a prueba de cepillos —siempre lo trae despeinado—.

Y unos ojos de océano, tan verdes.

Sting lo suele mirar de lejos, desde una distancia prudente, sin acercarse.

Si agarra suficiente valor lo saluda con un estrangulado "Natsu-san" que es precedido por un afectuoso (pero completamente carente de otro significado más profundo): Ey Sting. De inmediato, Sting debe excusarse con que necesita ir al baño y sale pitando hacia el pasillo.

Le sudan las manos y su garganta está seca y el corazón le late tan aprisa que–

(me estoy quemando).

Suspira.

— Eres más ridículo de lo que pensé, ni siquiera te atreves a confesártele a Dragneel.

Y fulmina con la mirada al recién llegado, lo reconoce con sólo escucharle. Se trata de _él_. Obviamente. No vale la pena preguntarle qué hace ahí.

— Métete en tus asuntos.

Rogue pone una mala cara. (No es que sea muy diferente de su habitual cara, apática el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, como si todo en el mundo le aburriese y nada fuese digno de su interés).

— Lo que tú digas, enamorado.

— Cierra la boca Rogue. Mejor, ve a tirarte a un pozo, allá hay murciélagos y oscuridad y esas cosas tétricas que te obsesionan.

Y da por terminada la conversación. Regresa a clase. Por desgracia, Rogue asiste al mismo grupo que él y Natsu. Sting lo oye caminar por detrás y trata de controlar sus nervios.

(sombras, sombras por todas partes).

(ya vienen).

En realidad Rogue Cheney es todo un espécimen único en su clase. Siempre va vestido de negro o gris y parece el hijo de un vampiro _o algo_. —no es humano definitivamente, pese a que sus registros médicos afirmen que sí lo es, Sting sabe porque una vez se coló en la enfermería escolar para checar su expediente, con la curiosidad picándole en las costillas—. Asimismo, es huérfano. Y vive con su tío y tutor legal, Zeref, quien al parecer fue el que le inculcó el gusto por lo sobrenatural y la música alemana. Su casa está junto a la de Sting, además.

 _Maldita sea mi suerte_.

Sting lo odia y piensa que es raro y por lo que puede entrever el sentimiento es mutuo.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida para él (aunque viven tan cerca el uno del otro y es de esperarse que Rogue haya oído los gritos histéricos de su madre al menos una vez o _esos ruidos_ que ella hace por el placer y no se esfuerza en disimular) Rogue nunca comenta nada sobre sus vendajes o moretones. Tampoco sobre el hecho de que siempre que alguien intenta tocarlo, así sea para señalarle que se ha caído su lápiz al suelo, Sting salta por instinto y se encoge, tratando de desaparecer en sus sudaderas y clavándose las uñas en la muñeca hasta que brotan gotitas de un líquido espejo y rojo a través de la carne y tiene que ir con la enfermera.

(no mamá me voy a portar bien así que detente por favor no voy a ser como ese sujeto te lo prometo YA DEJA DE TOCARME).

Algunas cosas es preferible no decirlas en voz alta.

VI—

— ¿Tienes sueños, Sting? —cuestiona su madre de súbito un día, de esos inusuales donde permanece de buen humor y no hay golpizas ni... lo otro. Fuma un cigarrillo sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras él hace los deberes. Luce cansada, él está cansado, también.

— No —admite, y tras un rato—, sólo pesadillas.

VII—

Se llama Sting Eucliffe y le gustan las películas pero no las niñas.

(irónicamente su secreto mejor guardado —uno de los muchos— es que le encantaría ser una).

Si fuese una niña, llamaría la atención de Natsu y probablemente serían novios. Tendrían citas en el cine y en las heladerías y se tomarían de las manos frente al atardecer (al principio Sting se sentiría muy incómodo con el contacto físico pero lo superaría con el tiempo y terminaría por acostumbrarse). No sería anormal que tuviese un crush con un chico.

Si fuese una niña, no se parecería físicamente a su padre. Mamá no se acordaría de ese sujeto nunca jamás. Mamá no lo lastimaría ni lo obligaría a acariciarla ni a acariciarse a sí mismo enfrente de ella. Le compraría vestidos hermosos y le haría trenzas y verían maratones de comedias románticas en la televisión desvelándose hasta caer dormidos.

Si fuese una niña–

Tal vez. _Tal vez sería feliz_.

No sabe.

Es un niño. Empero, eso no lo detiene de entrar a hurtadillas al cuarto de Mamá cuando ella se encuentra fuera por el trabajo y va a tardar un par de horas en volver. Sting abre su closet y examina en un vistazo rápido los vestidos, escoge el que llama más su atención (usualmente los de estampados de flores) y cierra el closet de nueva cuenta, sin desordenar nada.

Regresa a su propia habitación y se quita todo menos los bóxers, después se pone el vestido con sumo cuidado.

Le queda grande, igual Sting se mira en el espejo y sonríe. Da vueltas y vueltas y por un instante no existe nadie más.

 _Después_.

Después viene la vergüenza.

Otro secreto. Uno del que no se siente tan orgulloso.

Aún con el vestido puesto, se recuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos, procurando relajarse lo más posible. E imagina. Imagina que es una niña después de todo y que Natsu le corresponde y está ahí con él y que lo está tocando y no es repulsivo como con Mamá. Sus dedos son cálidos y callosos y casi del mismo tamaño que lo suyos, _son dedos de chico_. Imagina que Natsu le besa los parpados y la punta de la nariz entre risas torpes y luego desciende a su cuello y le muerde un poco, sin provocarle daño alguno. Imagina que Natsu le desabrocha el vestido y lo deja expuesto pero Sting con la certeza de que _puede confiar_ en él, sin miedos, que está a salvo. Imagina y tentativamente empieza a tocarse, despacio, mete su mano dentro de sus bóxers y aprieta su miembro y gime un poquito. Las mejillas ruborizadas. El pulso que huye. Pero entonces la imagen cambia, y no es Natsu quien lo acompaña, sino Rogue.

Su respiración falla momentáneamente y alcanza el clímax antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasa, se contiene de gritar porque.

 _Tuve una fantasía con Rogue Cheney y me corrí pensando en él_ qué demonios.

Nota un movimiento en el cuarto que da frente a su ventana, las cortinas cerrándose con violencia (sólo ahí nota que las suyas siguen abiertas, _que estuvieron abiertas todo ese tiempo_ ) y olvida cómo respirar.

Acaso–

No, no, no.

Sting cierra las cortinas, tropieza, se levanta, se quita el vestido y lo pone en la lavadora. Cuando Mamá llega él no ha logrado controlar sus nervios todavía y ella lo observa con suspicacia —no dice nada para su alivio—.

VIII—

En cuanto amanece Sting se dirige a la casa de los Cheney, antes de ir a la escuela. Toca el timbre diez veces seguidas y con insistencia, y de algún modo no le sorprende que quien abra la puerta sea Rogue.

Parece aburrido.

— Vaya Sting ¿a qué se debe tan desagradable e inesperada visita?

— No estoy de humor para juegos vale. Yo... —yo me preguntaba si acaso me viste ayer teniendo un orgasmo y vestido como un completo fenómeno de esos que llaman "raritos"—. Yo... ah.

— Tú, ah.

— Eres un imbécil sabías —dice Sting, de pronto molesto. A Rogue no le afecta en lo absoluto el insulto. Sigue esperando—. ¿Ayer estabas aquí? ¿Cómo a las seis de la tarde?

— Quizás.

— _Rogue_.

— Sting.

Qué reverendo idiota.

— ¡Olvídalo! Ya me voy, gracias por nada.

Se da la vuelta dispuesto a olvidar el asunto, pero Rogue lo detiene jalando la manga de su playera. Sin tocarlo.

Él–

— Espera. Sí estaba ayer en casa como a las seis de la tarde.

Maldiciónmaldiciónmaldición.

— Y, tú, err ¿estuviste todo el rato en la sala jugando videojuegos no? —inquiere.

Rogue lo observa fijamente, inescrutable.

— No. Estuve en mi cuarto.

Ugh, esto no está pasando. Tiene que ser una contusión.

— Ya... y ¿viste algo fuera de lo normal?

Silencio.

— ¿Algo como qué? ¿Qué te atraen los tíos? Eso lo sé desde, bueno, siempre. Se te nota al hablar con Dragneel y rechazas a todas las niñas en cada San Valentín, Señor No Puedo Ser Más Obvio.

— Eres tan–

Rogue continúa y lo ignora olímpicamente.

— Que si te da curiosidad la moda femenina y has descubierto por medio de un milagro que tienes hormonas es otra cosa, y no es asunto mío.

Ahí está, lo ha soltado. Sting se obliga a no perder la calma y tener un ataque de pánico en plena calle.

— Uhm, okay, sólo... necesitaba confirmarlo —lo medita y no tarda en añadir, con cierto recelo—: ¿Guardaras el secreto no? Sobre ayer. Si quieres algo a cambio sólo dilo, mientras no sea tan caro.

— ¿Me estás sobornando?

— Quizás —lo imita Sting, y no oculta su sonrisa torcida ante el ceño fruncido de Rogue.

Toma esa, capullo.

Para su consternación, Rogue ni siquiera se esfuerza.

— Gracias pero no es necesario, no hablaré. Sólo me gusta la nada, por cierto.

— ¿Qué?

— No voy a repetirlo. Adiós —le cierra la puerta en la cara y Sting parpadea, confundido. Permanece un par de minutos más, de pie frente a la entrada, hasta que sacudiendo la cabeza decide marcharse.

El resto del día es un poco nebuloso.

Sting es consciente de que Natsu lo ha saludado pero él no se ha sentido con fiebre como es costumbre. Aborrece más sus cicatrices y heridas, sólo porque sí. Y no deja de pensar en el hecho de que, aún sin intención, fantaseó un efímero momento con Rogue, de entre todas las personas.

 _Seguro si se entera de que estaba imaginándolo a él va a sentir asco_.

Pero resulta difícil de creer. De alguna manera... Sting está seguro de que Rogue no es la clase de chico que juzga a otras personas.

Se distrae con el tema y no presta atención al resto de las materias, tratando de descifrar sus palabras de más temprano y reconfortándose con la idea de Rogue y nada más.

IX—

La siguiente semana Sting, inseguro, y con nuevos cardenales que le duelen como el infierno, vuelve al cuarto de su madre en su ausencia. Y repite lo que para entonces ya es una especie de ritual.

Esta vez se cerciora que sus cortinas estén cerradas, y se concentra en imaginar que se encuentra con Rogue, no Natsu.

Termina jadeando y con las manos pegajosas y sudor en la frente.

Oh.

X—

 _A ti sólo te gusta la nada_.

— Yo soy nada.


End file.
